Top of The World
by Mck3y
Summary: After an embarrassing mishap at Nationals, William McKinley's Glee Club is need of a leader. Conveniently, Darcy Schuester is in need of a place to belong. Add a bunch of random hopefuls, seemingly pointless drama, high-school romance, a powerful Sylvester, and music, and you'll have yourself a typical Glee Club trying to regain top dog status. Will they be successful?
1. Introduction

**Mck3y's Note:**** Sup? Ladies and gents, I'd like to present my first Glee fanfic "Top Of The World". It's a SYOC, there's more information about that at the last note at the end so check that out, once you finish reading my wonderful (maybe, idk, you tell me) story :D**

**Read, review to let me know what you think and hopefully enjoy! **

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_This was their moment. Their moment to shine on the stage to again prove to the judges and the audience that they are the consecutive National Champions of the Show Choir competition._

_After a very well planned out set-list from their rivals, Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions were on in ten._

_Senior Co-captains Kitty Wilde and Ryder Lynn were making sure that everyone was ready and pumped (tamed, as Kitty put it) while the other senior Co-captains Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman were warming up for their opening duet together as a couple. Though the competition between Vocal Adrenaline, Throat Explosion and the other 40+ show choirs were fierce, the twenty members of New Directions had no doubt that this was going to be another victorious win._

_"Ready?" asked one nervous but excited Jake Puckerman to his girlfriend as time was running out._

_"I guess so." she replied, trying to literally shake the nerves and butterflies out._

_"Guys!" cried out one familiar Cheerio Captain by the name Bree in a surprising genuine and upbeat tone, dressed in a pretty blue dress like the rest of the girls. "I know the past years between the three of us haven't been the best but I thought I'd wish you guys luck! Because of Glee, I've had the most amazing senior year of my life and I just thought you guys should know that." she explained._

_"Aww Bree!" Marley stated as the two came in for hug before she hugged Jake as well which was weird but Bree has changed for the better. It seemed Glee was the cure for the common Cheerio bitch, for the most part anyway._

_"Here! Hummel and Berry keep rambling on about how dry throats could strain your voices or something." she offered, holding two Dixie cups of water for the two to drink before curtain calling._

_"Thanks!" Jake accepted, as did Marley, before gulping a quick drink of cold water down._

_"Whoo!" Bree cheered aloud, running back stage, causing Jarley to laugh a little._

_"Alrighty folks! From Lima, Ohio, give it up for the three time consecutive champs, the New Directions!" the announcer yelled, emphasizing almost every other syllable over the intercom, getting each and every last person in the audience pumped._

_Standing stage left and stage right were Jake and Marley as the dark curtains opened, the bright spotlights falling on them hard. The eighteen members of New Directions were idly waiting by backstage, jittery and nervous for the couple as a beautiful piano accompaniment played throughout the auditorium._

_Jake started the song, seemingly perfect, as he took a few steps forward in his black pants and white shirt with a matching blue bow tie and suspenders._

**_Jake:_**  
_Lying beside you_  
_Here in the dark_  
_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Marley was next as she too took a few steps forward like Jake, her eyes stuck on him._

**_Marley:_**  
_Softly you whisper_  
_You're so sincere_  
_How could our love be so blind_

_The two circled around each other then made their way to the other side of the stage as Jake continued to sing. Just when Marley though she pushed her butterflies out, something else seemed to be coming up._

**_Jake:_**  
_We sailed on together_  
_We drifted apart_  
_And here you are_  
_By my side_

_Fighting against the sudden, nauseous, feeling, Marley approached the bi-racial young man, as scripted, and held his hand while he softly harmonized during the first run through of the chorus. A perfect song that fit the beautiful couple almost perfectly, vocally and almost literally. Even better, it was a Journey song._

**_Marley with Jake harmonizing:_**  
_So now I come to you_  
_With open arms_

_Staring into his eyes, Marley began to realize that she wasn't the only one feeling...sick? Jake was also fighting the feeling off as his girlfriend sung the higher register harmony._

**_Jake with Marley:_**  
_Nothing to hide_  
_Believe what I say_

_Slowly turning in circles wasn't helping either but there was no time for that. This was the National Championship! Something the four senior Co-captains as well as Mr. Schuester was stressing since day one._

**_Marley with Jake harmonizing:_**  
_So here I am_  
_With open arms_

**_Jake with Marley:_**  
_Hoping you'll see_  
_What your love means to me_  
_Open arms_

_An applause was about to break out as the song went to the instrumental. Instead, the audience gasped at what cost the New Directions first place. A few, mainly Vocal Adrenaline, even laughed at the two on stage, causing Marley to run off scared, Jake following behind her._

* * *

"They have never been so humiliated in their life, Em." Will stated as he and his wife Emma Schuester (nee Pillsbury) finally made it home from Nashville, after being disqualified.

"I have never been so disgusted." Emma commented on, remembering the chunks of vomit that stuck like glue in Marley's hair as she ran off the stage. "What could have caused them to regurgitate on each other's face?" the ginger asked hesitantly, cringing her face at the thought of it.

"No idea! They weren't drinking like Brittany or Santana at the assembly! Not Marley at least."

"And Jacob seemed sober!" Emma pointed out, her husband nodding in agreement

"Something's not right here, I just don't understand." Will thought to himself aloud, sitting himself on the couch while Emma checked the voice machine for missed calls. Could things get any worse?

"Um Will..." the OCD guidance counselor began timidly.

"I know, I know, we'll do better next year."

"No, no, it's your brother Glenn." she warned, causing the history teacher's jaw to drop to the floor.

* * *

_Finally, Journal, in my 34 wonderful years of life I can finally say the three words that I have been dying to scream on the top of my lungs. _

_I. Did. It. _

_For many years now, Glee Club has thrived and continued to brag in my face about it but now it's over! No more Will, no more womanizing Puckermen, no more Porcelain, Berry, Berry 2.0, Kitty, Dyslexic Kid, SLo, Snooki, Teen Jesus, Aretha or her clone RuPaul. And it's all thanks to my chocolate Cheerio Bree and a small drop of Visine! Too bad my little Cheerio graduated to who knows where. Did Tiger Woods or his girlfriend make it out of the hospital alright? Probably! Who cares? Principal Sue Sylvester has yet again won! And I feel outstanding!  
_

* * *

**Mck3y's Second Note:**** It's short, I know but I didn't want to feature too much, you know? For the SYOC, I'm going to need twelve characters (I've already created two, giving total of 14 members of New Directions), six guys and six girls. Application should be on the profile by the time this is posted. More information for what I'm looking for will be up there as well. Happy posting! And I hoped you like the chapter!**

**_Next?: _A Brand New Day**


	2. Out Here on My Own

**Mck3y's note:**** Cast list IS NOT up just yet, just thought I'd post another chapter before cast list so don't worry kidos. So far, the character submissions are great, keep sending them in guys! Information on the SYOC can be found on my profile, for those who didn't know. **

**This chapter features juniors Corey Mosher and Darcy Schuester, as well as antagonists Noelle Green and Randy Foster and a brief mention/cameo of another OC that I've received (reading in between the lines will help that certain user find out that it's their character). ;)**

**Anyway, you know what to do from here!**

**EDIT/DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee/Fox or any of the songs featured. All I own are my characters, the other characters will belong to the corresponding users here.**

**Okay, that is all! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**"Darcy! Rise and shine!" **_she could hear her uncle yell from his bathroom, rising slowly and reluctantly from the air mattress in the living room. Yup, the living room. A lot has happened since the night Darcy's father Glenn called Will for help. It wasn't usual of him to do so, considering the fact that the two hadn't spoke to each other since Darcy was around eight years old.

Darcy Schuester was now sixteen years old and was starting her junior year at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. The first public school she's been to since 5th grade.

"I'm up!" she confirmed in what almost sounds like a moan, stretching her arms out wide.

The morning started like any "first-day-of-school" morning did. Breakfast, brushing teeth, showering, all that good stuff.

"Darcy, are you almost ready?" Emma asked from the other side of the bathroom as Darcy was getting dressed.

"Hold on!" she begged, teasing her hair one last time before she smiled in the mirror then walked out into the hallway. Today's ensemble included a red on blue printed floral dress with a blue belt and lace design, a light colored denim jacket, and chocolate brown boots that stopped at her knees.

She definitely looked like a Schuester, with her brown wavy hair that dropped to the upper-mid section of her back and her pretty blue eyes. Hell, she could be mistaken for Will's illegitimate daughter.

"You look nice!" Emma commented happily.

"Thanks!" she replied back, almost forcing a smile as she went to grab her guitar case and her beige side bag. It was only 7:22a.m but everyone thought it couldn't hurt for her to get to school early with her uncle Will and aunt Emma. Plus she'd get her schedule a lot earlier.

"I didn't know you played guitar." the history teacher confessed as his niece sat herself in the back of his car.

"Yeah." was all she could really say. She did more than play acoustic guitar. Darcy could play the piano as well and was decent on the drums. Not to mention her singing...

* * *

The drive from home to school was almost awkward. Will, guilty of charged, knew next to nothing about her niece so he couldn't think of anything to say. Emma, meanwhile, kept babbling about the weather hoping to stir conversation between the three.

"So you know where you headed?" Will asked, finally saying something other then "yeah", "uh-huh" and "sure".

"I think so." Darcy replied as she got out the car, glancing around the teacher parking lot. Not far from it was the student parking lot filled with loudy, noisy students and their loudy, noisy cars, almost like the movies and television shows.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in, it's just another high-school with the same personalities but different names." Emma reassured as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Only my school was a performing arts school_, Darcy thought, counter arguing the guidance counselor's statement. She missed it a lot too, along with other things such as her own room and her mother but that was beside the point.

Most kids here didn't have the glint of determination in their eye like the students at Performing Arts Preparatory Academy for the Young and the Gifted did and it was apparent to Darcy. Sure, everything was into different subjects but they all had one similar interest that connected them all together.

They all had passion.

"Well, I guess this is where we depart." Emma stated as the three almost made it to the door.

"We'll see you back home, Darcy. Have a great day!" Will wished before shaking her hand.

"You too!" Darcy yelled across the hall, this time with a more genuine smile as she caught a glimpse of the same determination she was looking for in her uncle's blue eyes.

Maybe going here won't be so bad after all...

* * *

This. Was. Absolutely. Terrible.

From the other nineteen students last year that one Corey Mosher sat with in the choir room and went to Nationals with, only one of them were returning with Corey?

Eight of the twenty Glee Club members graduated last year, leaving twelve members left. After the vomit fiasco at Nationals, half of the group dispersed faster than a colony of ants. Most of the other half did the same after the school year ended, realizing there was no where to go but down.

And if that didn't suck, then one minor change of plans did.

Noelle Green just transfered...to Carmel High!

The junior male was notified via text message that morning, hours before football practice, from Noelle Green herself. The girl could sing, belt and perform like there was no tomorrow, even Marley Rose knew that. She was bound to be Glee's next big star, following the footsteps of Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson and Marley Rose.

Not anymore...

"Mosher! Wake up!" Coach Beiste yelled from the sidelines after missing what could have been a complete pass and getting tackled onto the ground with the football following after him. "Get over here!" she demanded loudly.

"Yes Coach?" He asked, almost depressed.

"What's going on out there? You're like a baby hen who's been decapitated!"

"Sorry Coach, my head's just not in the game," he replied, no pun intended, "I can't stop worrying about Glee Club" he finished reluctantly in a quiet tone.

"Ah, I understand." the female football coach stated, nodding her head. "Why don't you sit this one out until you get your head clear?" she advised, gesturing her hand to the benches. "Foster, you're up!"

"Yes Coach!" Randy responded, a smug grin forming on his face as he watched a disappointed Corey watching from the sidelines.

* * *

The first day of school went by rather quickly for the students at William McKinley. Morning announcements from Principal Sylvester also co-coach of the Cheerios along Roz Washington, first period, ring, second period, ring, homeroom, ring, third period, ring.

Lunch had just started and by then Darcy still felt out of place, watching all of the cliques gather together like a wolfpack.

The varsity Football players were probably the loudest of the bunch, discussing football terms, moves and strategies that sound like a completely different language to Darcy. The Cheerios were almost as loud, giggling and gossiping the latest dirt in the McKinley halls. Even the A/V club had their own table by the window, working on a future project on their laptop.

Lost, Darcy decided to take a seat at a random table with no one else around. She swore she could hear the whispers and jokes coming from those bitches in their Cheerio uniforms but that was nothing knew. Even the biggest of stars have their haters.

Finishing her lunch quickly, Darcy was on her way to the one place she knew she belonged.

The auditorium.

* * *

_Man, someone outta really lock the doors to this place_, the brunette thought to herself after a quick flick on the light switch, causing a few of the lights to cut on, mainly the ones on stage. The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion wasn't as impressive as the auditorium at her old school, of course, but it was still rather nice and in good condition.

Slowly, quietly and in secret, the bold junior female made her way to the piano, out in the open view due to the curtains being pushed back.

Even playing something as easy as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" caused a smile to her face, one that hadn't been there since she moved to Lima, Ohio with her father Glenn. The last time she played this, she was four, at home with both of her parents, a memory that quickly reminded her of reality, causing a tear to roll off of her face.

No, her mother didn't die, fortunately, but for one she was divorcing her dad due to having an affair with some shirtless model that was on the cover of one of her mother's magazines. And now, she was currently staying with the said hunk in some loft in Soho. And if that didn't sting, her father getting laid off from his accountant job only made the pain much worse and harder to deal with.

Anything that could have been taken away from Darcy has been and she hasn't been the same, happy, optimistic girl that she use to be, even her uncle Will knew that.

To better grief with life, Darcy decided to let music be her outlet.

**Darcy:**  
_Sometimes I wonder_  
_Where I've been_  
_Who I am, do I fit in?_  
_Make-believing is hard alone_  
_Out here, on my own_

Filled with a lot of emotion, Darcy didn't hold anything back as she played and sung her heart and emotions out. There couldn't be a more perfect song for her at the moment.

_We're always proving_  
_Who we are_  
_Always reaching_  
_For that rising star_  
_To guide me far_  
_And shine me home_  
_Out here on my own_

Thoughts of her family as whole, then of her father and his condition began racing in her mind as belted out the bridge, even more tears falling off of her face.

_When I'm down and feeling blue_  
_I close my eyes so I can be with you_  
_Oh, baby, be strong for me_  
_Baby, belong to me_  
_Help me through_  
_Help me need you_

Her big and loud voice then softened toward the end, not wanting to strain one of the only things she had left at the moment.

_Sometimes I wonder  
Where I've been  
Who I am, do I fit in?  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own  
Out here  
On my own_

She finished the number, weeping as she laid her head down on the piano.

"Why me?" she repeated loudly, as it echoed through the auditorium.

"Darcy?" her uncle, concerned, asked, running toward the stage to comfort his depressed-at-the-moment niece.

"Hi, Uncle Will." she greeted, her head still down as he makes his way beside her. That was probably the first time she ever said his name since the move. Now that she thought about it, it was the first time since she arrived in Lima.

"I know life can get a bit out of control like you lost everything, believe you me," Will began, "but you have to be strong. Not only for yourself but for Glenn, me, Emma, everyone."

"If it only it was that easy." she commented on, finally raising her head up and looking him into his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he checked up on.

"Singing about it helps, so at the moment, I'm okay." Darcy admitted, wiping her face as it glistened under the somewhat bright spotlight.

Reminding Will of the current situation with his Glee Club, or what was left of it, Will decided to ask one last question. Though it seemed selfish to ask, it could very well help the adolescent deal with the on-going drama of her family

"What would you say if I asked you to join Glee?"  


* * *

**Songs Featured:  
****Out Here on My Own - Irene Care performed by Darcy Schuester**

**Mck3y's Second Note: I promise you, once the characters are introduced and the story gets going, the chapters will be alot longer than this, trust me. Whatcha think about this? Let me know the reviews, don't worry I can take it.**

**Remember, information for the SYOC can be found on my profile. **

**Happy posting and good luck!**


	3. Shark In The Water

**A Thought:** _"A delayed game is eventually good, but a rushed game is forever bad..." _-Shigeru Miyamoto, video game designer & producer

**McK3y's Note: ****A** **sorry excuse for explaining why this took a little longer than it should...worth a shot, I guess, no? Again I apologize for this taking a little longer than it should but I never stated that this would be up by Friday, the _deadline_ for character applications was Friday (*coughguestreviewercough*). **

**By the time you guys are reading this, the cast list should be posted on my profile. I loved reading each and every last one that I received and if I could accept the 20+ auditions all at once, believe you me I would because there were some tough decisions, looking at every itty bitty detail and taking it into consideration. I am very impressed though. I asked for different and you guys give me crazy different (don't worry, in a good way) so I want to thank all of you for submitting, give yourselves a little pat on the back. **

**Alright, not many auditions will be featured in this chapter, if at all any. We continue where we last finished off. I'll try to feature whoever I can in this chapter. And don't worry, everyone will get their chance in the limelight.**

**Read this, review this, then go suggest this to a friend. Or else, I don't know..**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"What would you say if I asked you to join Glee?"

"What?" Darcy asked, not fully processing the offer she had been given.

"Glee Club, I want you to join Glee Club." Will made simple to his niece.

"You mean the show choir you directed? The New Sensations?" Darcy wanted to make sure, attempting to remember what he was first talking about when she first moved in during the last few weeks of summer.

"The New Directions and I'm still the director."

"Oh." was again all she could really say. After hearing him complain for days as to how two of the most talented members of the group puked on each other's faces, losing nearly half of his students, anyone would think that the choir was done for. "How many members do you have now?"

"Two juniors boys named Nicolas Duncan and Corey Mosher. They're a few of the nicest guys you could meet here in McKinley." he informed, guaranteeing that she'll be safe.

"I don't know, I've never really been a part of an ensemble before. It would take a lot of getting use to." Darcy confessed, scared as to how she'd affect the team dynamic if she was so use to working alone. Hearing what she said caused a slight chuckle to come from her uncle.

"What's so funny? I'm serious!" she answered, though lightly with a half smirk.

"You remind me of New Directions' first team-captain," he characterized, visualizing the young girl now, "she wasn't much of a team player either until she got use to it."

"Where is she now?"

"She's now Elphaba in _Wicked _on Broadway. This would be her second major role, after Fanny Brice in _Funny Girl_." he replied, a wide yet proud smirk forming on his face as another hopeful smirk formed on his niece's. "Come on, get up!"

"Where are we going?" she asked as the two rose from the piano bench.

"You're auditioning, aren't you?"

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here guys." the director thanked in advance as he, Corey and Nick walked inside the choir room.

"So I'm guessing you've heard about Noelle too?" Corey asked, taking a seat beside Nick in the front row.

"Yeah, she sent me the same text not too long ago," Will replied, "but we're not going to worry about that though. We've bounced back from worse."

With that said, one Darcy Schuester entered the choir room slowly, after wiping her face from the tears in the bathroom, as lunch was still continuing.

"Nick, Corey, this is my niece Darcy Schuester." Will introduced as she walked up beside him.

"She doesn't rap as much as you do, does she?" Nick joked, trying to lighten up the situation as Darcy borrows the acoustic guitar and sits on a stool in front of the adolescent boys.

"He raps?" Darcy asked in disbelief, strumming a few of the chords on it to see how it played.

"You should see him do _Macklemore_, your uncle's pretty fly for a white guy." the darker haired adolescent male complimented, getting Darcy to giggle a bit.

"As he said earlier, I'm Darcy Schuester and I'll be singing 'Shark In The Water' by _VV Brown_."

"When you're ready, Darce." Will nicknamed.

_Mom use to call me that_, she thought, forcing a half smirk in the guys' direction as his uncle took a seat.

Before she even started to sing, Darcy showcased her skills on the acoustic guitar by strumming a few of the chords. She was pretty good.

After strumming for a few seconds, Darcy went ahead and started the first verse, showcasing her range by hitting both the higher and lower notes successfully. Singing something to take her mind off of the recent family drama really helped. Her smile also grew a little wider.

**Darcy:**  
_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly_  
_Feeling so lost, ticking you off_  
_Now boy, you know me well_  
_Said, I'm that kind of feeling_  
_That kind of soft, that kind of silly_  
_But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth_  
_And words come out, words come out like_

The chorus was strong as was the rest of the song so far. Will and the boys nodded their head to the beat of the song as Darcy's audition continued. Her voice was a bit more versatile then her uncle assumed.

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon  
Better be soon  
_

During the bridge, which really showed off a bit of her high register, the chords being strummed on the acoustic guitar slowed down compared to the chords played before.

_Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like April Fool's  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

Everyone was really impressed with her belting toward the end as the song picked back up it's original pace. Talent sure did run in the roots in the Schuester family tree.

_Shark in the water!  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

Will was the first to start the standing ovation but Nick and Corey didn't bother to hesitate either. She was really something else.

"Wow! Outstanding!" said a familiar voice at the door, applauding slowly, killing everyone else's vibe. "Singing really does run in the family of the outrageous hair worn clan known as the Schuesters, known for their infamous butt chin as their family crest." Sylvester insulted casually.

"What do you want Sue?" Will asked, a bit fed up that she was in his presence.

"As Principal of William McKinley High School, I came to check up on the status of the Glee Club which seems to be in the same condition as one Terri Schiavo was. Vegetable."

"I have you know that auditions are beginning tomorrow. We may not have all our members now but we always come through. You, of all people, should know that." Will commented on, almost bragging.

"Very well then. I'll be sure to add the auditions tomorrow during the morning announcements." she stated, almost genuinely with a smirk that lied on the border of happy and conniving. Weren't they enemies? Or friends? Or somewhere in between? Who was keeping up anymore?

"Oh okay then. Thanks?"

"Not a problem, Will!" Sylvester finished off, leaving the choir room in peace strangely enough.

"I liked your audition though. You were great." Corey complimented, getting everybody back on track, causing Darcy to again giggle and Nick to nod his head in agreement.

"Thanks," Darcy replied, "but how are we going to find any more members?" she then asked, turning to her uncle Will.

"I honestly have no clue." Will replied, almost scaring Corey and Darcy.

"My parents are making Ophelia audition, so there's one member right there." Nick announced, giving a bit of hope to everyone in the choir room.

"Can she sing or dance?" Corey questioned.

"...we'll see on Tuesday."

* * *

Alas! The first day of school was finally over. As soon as the bell rang, one Ophelia Duncan makes her way back to her new home to look for audition songs online while her adoptive brother Nick stayed after school for soccer practice, her adoptive parents out at work.

While searching through numerous websites for suggestions, her headphones plugged in to block out the rest of the world, the terms and headlines "Robert and Nina Lockhart's Daughter Goes Incognito?!" caught her eye every so often in the ads.

_No one's got time for celebrity drama right now_, Ophelia thought, continually (and somewhat forcefully) scrolling past the annoying ads to search for an audition song, rubbing her eyes every so often. Contacts can be so damn irritating!

Without her knowledge, Nick unlocked the front door after getting out of practice early and sees his newly adopted sister at the computer screen.

"So, how was your first day?" he initiated, trying to start conversation. Silent.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to gain Ophelia's attention. Still nothing.

"Look, I know we've had our number of arguments since you moved here and all but the least you can do is say hi! I'm just trying to get to know you!" he nearly yelled, getting a bit angry this time around.

Conveniently turning around in the computer chair, she noticed a somewhat angry Nick in the living room.

"Hm?" she asked, taking her earphones out.

"Oh, my bad!"

"For what?"

"Nothing," he reassured, "how was your first day?" he asked again.

"Okay, I guess. Nothing new." she vaguely answered though she knew this wasn't the case. This was her first day at a new school outside of home, which made her felt a little out of place but she obviously didn't let anyone else know that. Or at least a little out of place compared to Nick, a.k.a the team captain for the varsity soccer team.

"Whatcha doing now?" he again asked in hope of getting her to open up.

"Looking for audition songs for tomorrow, since your parents are making me join." she replied, somewhat annoyed. "And so far, each audition song I've came across has been some six minute long ballad show-tune with notes that seem impossible to hit."

"Well, with practice and other methods..." Nick stated leaning his arms on the top of chair while looking at what Ophelia found.

"Wow..." Ophelia slightly giggled, rolling her eyes at what she thought was a lame attempt at a joke.

"But in all seriousness, try a song that speaks to you. Something that a million words couldn't even begin to say." he advised, looking down at the brunette as she looked up at him.

"Thanks..." she simply stated, still looking into each other's brown eyes. "How was your first day?" she asked, taking her attention back to the screen quickly.

"Okay, I guess. Nothing new." he mocked, before she forcefully pushed the chair toward him.

* * *

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

There was no way in hell the olive skin toned girl was going to make it to school on time by just walking. Especially in her heel boots.

Luckily, Ophelia fell asleep with her contacts on after finding one hell of a song to audition with. It still took a while for her to put on her frilled crop top, or her skinny jeans and her cropped black biker jacket. She didn't feel the need to do anything special to her straight, medium length, dark brown hair so she just placed a white fedora on the top of her head and called it an outfit.

Power walking on the sidewalks with her frilled bag, Ophelia was accompanied by a biker on a black Ducati Street Fighter 848, who slowed down and began following her. She couldn't see through the black helmet but it was still creepy none the less.

"Excuse me?" she asked, adding distance between the two as he finally stopped. Before he moved another muscle, the mysterious biker took off his helmet, revealing himself to be a familiar friend...or adoptive sibling in her case.

"Get on!" he insisted with a happy-go-lucky smirk.

"You only have one helmet!" Ophelia reminded.

"Then you can wear it. I'm a safe driver and you'll never make it on time." he also reminded.

Sighing reluctantly, Ophelia traded her fedora for Nick's black helmet before she hoped on, holding her hands and the adolescent male tight before he zoomed down the road.

* * *

"William McKinley High School. Second day of school, first day of filming in my sophomore year." one excited Edward Nguyen narrated, rolling through the bus parking lot on his skateboard as he held his black flip video ultra HD, trying to catch each and every last moment there was to catch.

Making his way through the student parking lot as well, his fully charged camera caught sight of Nick Duncan and some really hot chick holding on to him.

"And who is she?" he asked from afar, before receiving a dissatisfying look from both of the juniors that read "Weirdo" when they got closer, realizing there was a camera on them.

Moving out of the parking lots, Eddy finally made inside the school building while still on his skateboard.

"Eddy!" one very familiar voice yelled as he accidentally rolled toward her. This big, bold, brave girl wore an angry expression on her face, her black flats taping on the floor repetitively and impatiently. "Those better not be my my batteries, or my memory cards!"

"No Piper, it's mine." he reassured, stopping the recording to take out his memory card and batteries and placing them in one of his pockets. Contained in the other pocket was Piper's memory card and batteries.

"It's bad enough I have to wait for you while you take the bus but the fans are waiting for our first video this year!" she stated as Eddy was getting ready.

"Sheesh." he muttered. What did the young Vietnamese boy get himself into? Sure, he loved to be behind a camera but broadcasting and news wasn't really his thing. It did give him, and his parents, an excuse to have a camera though.

"Hello William McKinley High Students! This is junior Piper Lee reporting with camera man Edward-"

"Eddy." he faked coughed into the video as the camera was rolling. Again.

"Nguyen." she finished, getting a little angered that he interrupted. "And we are McKinley's Corner, the best student ran news vlog covering everything dealing with William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio."

_More like, the only..._

"Our apologizes for not getting a video published yesterday. Nguyen left his camera at home like the inconsiderate sophomore he is."

"Sorry for being human!" he apologized enthusiastically and sarcastically, turning the camera on him temporarily. It was probably going to be edited out anyway, like most of his face shots.

"Year 2015. Day 2 and yet you can still feel the excitement and tension of it all, folks!" Piper narrated, walking backwards through the halls. Turning around to find any potential interviewees. Then she spots _them_.

"Who better to run into then Sienna Hamilton and Dottie Kazatori?" she introduced, pointing at the blonde cheerleader then at the Japanese-American one. Dottie was no longer a force to be reckoned with, nor was Sienna. Sure, some may remember the senior being the timid little assistant to one Tina Cohen-Chang, but after joining the Cheerios, her personality took a complete 180. Bitch must have been contagious in the Cheerios.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" Dottie coldly asked Eddy, who was nervous enough as is.

"So ladies," Piper began, "a new year, a new start. Tell me, what's new in the Cheerios?"

"Well the Cheerios are working on getting a restraining order on you and your no-life, paparazzi, news crew but other than, not much Fatty Tiger, Sleazy Dragon." the captain of the Cheerios, Sienna, insulted with a genuine smile for the camera.

"From the Wicked Witches of William McKinley themselves. When will their house arrive on their heads? And who has that melting bucket of water when you need it the most? Dottie Kazatori and Sienna Hamilton, ladies and gentleman!" Piper cleverly dissed on screen, causing Eddy to quietly chuckle. If looks could kill, Piper should have died by now.

* * *

You'd think after the first day, she'd finally get her way around William McKinley. Yeah, think again. Almost late to first period, U.S History with Mr. Jareau, Darcy finds herself almost running through the halls.

"Whoa!" cried out Corey as the two almost went head on to each other, without even noticing the familiar face for a second.

"Wait, you're in this class?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, almost blushing, "ladies first."

"You're too kind." Darcy complimented as she went inside the classroom first. Corey followed soon after and sat in the last available desk next to her located somewhere in the middle of everyone.

Moments later, a late Mr. Jareau arrived to his classroom seconds before the bell rang.

"Sorry class, I was just showing my s-" The somewhat scruffy, blonde bearded man began until he had been interrupted by the school's intercom.

"Good morning maggots of William McKinley High School. I'd ask you all to rise to pledge alliance for our sucktastic country but most of you overly obese students don't even have the metabolism to arrive to class on time."

"Does she always do this for morning announcements?" Darcy asked Corey, not paying her any attention as Sylvester rambled, who replied with a sad head nod.

"In other news, after the oh-so-_embarrassing_ mishap at Nationals, Mr. Schuester and his rag-tag team of misfits and losers are looking for _more_ pitiful, lonely students here to join the _No_ Directions. If you can _not_ sing, dance or play an instrument then this is the _perfect_ club for you! Auditions will be held in the auditorium throughout the rest of the week after school so find an awfully cheesy, top 40's tune, preferably anything from Journey, and belt it like no other. Or not..."

"Oh my..." Corey muttered.

"It's not so bad..." Darcy tried to reassure.

* * *

"Okay, I lied..." she admitted, taking a seat behind the sorry excuse of a wooden promotional stand for Club Fair Week, provided by one Sue Sylvester. One advantage Principal Sylvester added to William McKinley was Club Fair Week. During the first week of school, each club had the opportunity to promote themselves in the outside courtyard for all of the students to get involved.

"Yeah, it was like this yesterday." Corey informed, watching the various students walk by as if they were invisible.

A female brunette, suddenly yet slowly, approached the group and its stand, dressed in a rather dark colored theme with a facial expression that read "fuck off or else". Darcy wasn't sure to either smile in excitement or cower in fear.

"Hi, would you like to-" Darcy began to introduce until the female took the clipboard and pen to write her name then walked away. Laura Reynolds was her name, the second name they'd received since the start of school after Ophelia.

"We need a better promotional strategy..." Corey suggested after noticing how all the other clubs had so many interactive students.

"What's your idea?" Nick asked, turning to the other pondering male.

"A recruitment number!"

"With only three people?" Darcy reminded.

"If it's all we have," Corey replied, "no one's gonna join if they don't think we still got it."

"Mosher does have a point." Nick then said to Darcy, who looked a bit doubtful.

Darcy sighed. "Any song you have in mind?"

"Something like 'We Can't Stop', maybe?"

Nick seemed to approve with a few head nods. Sure, the song was a couple of years old but music was timeless, it didn't matter. It was Darcy, however, who wasn't necessarily on board.

"It's not that I don't like the song choice," she began to confess, "it's just that I was thinking we'd do something a bit more mellow like 'Price Tag'."

"But I think a more upbeat kinda song would work better in this situation, something to get everybody dancing." Corey argued.

"'Price Tag''s an upbeat song." Darcy pointed out.

"Not _as_ upbeat as 'We Can't Stop'."

"A song about ecstasy?" Darcy dissed.

"Versus a song about someone complaining about being broke."

"You know what-"

"Guys!" Nick interrupted before any of the arguing could continue. "If you both want to do the songs so badly, why don't we do them both like a mash-up or something? They sound kinda similar." he suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not a bad idea." Darcy (for once) agreed.

After ten minutes of planning with the band, who luckily had their instruments out for the Club Fair Week, and assigning who sings what part and when, Corey, Nick and Darcy were all ready to go.

Taking seats at random tables, which some really didn't seem to mind, Corey initiated the somewhat impromptu number with a wink to the band.

The music started to play and everyone's attention went to the the band until the only three members of Glee Club started to sing. Well, more like yell...

**New Directions:**  
_It's our party we can do what we want_  
_It's our party we can say what we want_  
_It's our party we can love who we want_  
_We can kiss who we want_  
_We can sing what we want_

The instrumentals of "We Can't Stop" fit the vocals of "Price Tag" almost perfectly, if not. Darcy pranced around various tables with hand gestures from her left hand and her right hand on her hip. For the second half of the verse, she decided to stop at the Cheerios' reserved table, from Principal Sylvester herself. Most, like Dottie, gave her the "look", wanting her to stop while others like Sienna, trying to resist the urge to bop her head or mouth the lyrics or even smile. Darcy didn't care either way.

**Darcy:  
**_Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first  
And the truth comes second  
Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?  
Acting so damn mysterious?  
Got your shades on your eyes  
And your heels so high  
That you can't even have a good time_

Corey and Nick were on the other side of the courtyard, prancing and circling other tables before they found an unoccupied table to stand on to sing the chorus. It was obvious that Corey's baritone and Nick's slightly higher baritenor were going to go great together after a year of harmonizing and singing with each other in the previous group.

**Corey:**  
_La da di da di_  
_We like to party_  
_Dancing with Molly_  
_Doing whatever we want_  
_This is our house_  
_This is our rules_

**Corey and Nick:**  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_

Brave, Darcy decided to stand on the Cheerios table to sing a part of the chorus. Afterwards, she went to join the guys at the stairs as they sung together.

**Darcy:**  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag_

**Corey and Nick (Darcy):**  
_And we can't stop_ (_cha-ching, cha-ching_)  
_And we won't stop_ (_ba-bling, ba-bling_)

**New Directions:**  
_We run things, things don't run we_

**Darcy:**  
_Forget about the price tag_

**New Directions:**_  
Yeah, yeah_

Nick's solo was cute, flirty, and even laughable in a good way (and not only to Ophelia) as he winked and made an hourglass figure in the hand with his hands. Though cute, the lyrics he had sang had meaning.

**Nick:**  
_To my home girls here with the big butt_  
_Shaking it like we at a strip club_  
_Remember only God can judge ya_  
_Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya  
So_

**Darcy:  
**_Everybody look to their left_ (**Corey:** _to their left_)  
_Everybody look to their right_ (**Nick:** _to their right_)  
_Can you feel that_

What may have been a resistant, quiet audience got real wild with applause and cheers from most. Sure, the songs were deemed old and even gay but for a group of three they killed it so far.

**New Directions with the crowd:**  
_Yeah!_

**Darcy:**  
_We're paying with love tonight?_

The somewhat organized and choreographed routine from the three wasn't bad for ten minutes of planning and the crowd still seemed to enjoy it. Darcy's ad-libs were off the chain too.

**Corey and Nick:**  
_And we can't stop_  
_And we won't stop_

**Darcy:**  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag_

**Corey and Nick (Darcy):**  
_And we can't stop_ (_cha-ching, cha-ching_)  
_And we won't stop_ (_ba-bling, ba-bling_)

**New Directions:**  
_We run things, things don't run we_

**Darcy:**  
_Forget about the price tag_

**New Directions:**  
_Yeah, yeah  
__It's our party we can do what we want  
__It's our party we can say what we want  
__It's our party we can love who we want  
__We can kiss who we want  
__We can sing what we want_

Corey then sent another wink to the band to stop the music as Corey, Nick and Darcy stomped on the grounds and clapped their hands, almost sounding like the beginning beat of_ Queen_'s "We Will Rock You". Most of the audience even decided to join them in song and with the beat.

**Corey and Nick (Darcy):**  
_It's our party we can do what we _(_La la la la la la la_) (**with the crowd:** _want to_) (_eh_)  
_It's our house we can love who we _(_La la la la la la la_) (**with the crowd:**_ want to_)(_eh_)  
_It's our song we can sing if we _(_La la la la la la la_) (**with the crowd:**_ want to_) (_eh_)

**Nick (Darcy):**  
_It's my mouth I can say what I _(_Price tag_) (**with the crowd:** _want to_)

Harmonizing the final parts from "Price Tag" went amazingly well with the belts and ad-libs Darcy executed from both songs, considering she had the highest voice of the three.

**Darcy with Corey and Nick harmonizing:**  
_Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh_  
_Oh-oh_  
_Forget about the price tag, yeah_

Standing ovation worthy, Darcy literally almost jumped for joy as she hugged Nick then Corey, hugging the latter for a longer, substantial time period. It was pretty safe to say that they still had it.

Before Corey could tell everyone to audition for New Directions as planned, it happened. A surprise attack from the stairwell. Once the Super Soaker filled with Lima's famous Big Quench had hit Corey's curly hair, Nick and Darcy had attempted to take cover before a full on food fight could immense.

This was not good at all...

* * *

"You called for us Principal Sylvester?" said a nervous Darcy drenched in red dye number seven as she and the rest of the Glee Club, also drenched in slush and food arrived in her office. To her right was her newest and loyal assistant Dottie Kazatori, eyeing the three fiercely.

"I sure did! Have a seat!" she ordered with a smile, gesturing to the three chairs in front of her desk. Complying to her command, the three quickly sat down to hear what she had to say. "That was an interesting display you guys had put on a few minutes ago. Probably one of the best out of the terrible performances New Directions have ever done at this hell hole of a school. Unfortunately, there are consequences for starting a food fight."

"We didn't start it." Nick began to argue, though calmly. "There was someone on the stairs who-"

"According to the my sources and the video cameras installed in the courtyard..." she interrupted.

"There are video cameras installed outside?" Darcy mouthed to Corey, who shook his head no.

"You three were the reason why the students here at William McKinley High School were acting like total baboons before, even more so than usual."

"So what now?" Corey asked.

"Well, I'll let you off with a friendly, Sue Sylvester warning." she began, a smile forming on her face. It quickly turned dark, almost eerie in front of the three New Direction members. "Glee Club might have somehow climbed its way to the top of the social food chain for a couple years now but that is all over now! You guys might as well have a bonfire and throw all of the instruments, sheet paper, trophies and possibly Will Schuester's vests and hair gel in the burning inferno and call it a day. Am I clear?"

This was Darcy's last chance at a musical outlet and there was no way she was giving that up, especially with how much fun she was having now. And Nick really began to like Glee Club, even though he initially joined as a dare from the rest of his team members on the soccer team.

Corey did too only the pressure from the guys on the football team was really starting to get to him, and it was only the second day of school. This speech really didn't make things any better. Was he actually beginning to doubt Glee?

"You're clear Principal Sylvester," Darcy began, a proud smirk forming on Sylvester face, "but I don't think we can give up on Glee just yet." she finished, Nick and Corey agreeing with their head nods.

"Then I hope you guys enjoy your two weeks in detention."

"We didn't do anything wrong." the only female of the group argued.

"I think standing and vandalizing Cheerio property gives Coach Sylvester a good enough reason to place your delinquent, tone-deaf, asses in detention for at least two weeks." Dottie reminded, sneering.

"Exactly my point Keiko Agena." Sylvester praised. "Now go get yourselves cleaned up and get the hell out of my office!"

* * *

As told, the three hurriedly left the office to clean themselves off in their gender assigned bathrooms.

"You okay?" Nick noticed as the two made it inside the boys' restroom. Corey seemed a bit uneasy, which was weird considering Corey was never the one to seem troubled or stressed. His goofy, almost care-free demeanor could make almost anyone laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Corey tried his best to convince, washing out the slushy out of his clothing to the best of his ability with whatever the bathroom had. Who knew soap, water and a few paper towels could go such a long way?

"Really?" the other male asked in incredulity.

Corey sighed as he used the soap sud covered paper towel to clean his hair. "It's just that with everyone leaving, and what Sue and the guys have been saying lately, I'm beginning to have doubts about-"

"Glee?" Nick finished for him. Corey nodded hesitantly. "Come on, man, it's Glee Club. Everything always seems to work out for us, like we're in a story or something. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah." Corey agreed.

"You'll come through." Nick stated, patting Corey's left shoulder as he made his way to the door.

"And if I don't?" Corey asked, stopping the other brunette male in his tracks.

"Your new girlfriend will help you through it." Nick teased, seconds before Corey could chase after him down the hall.

* * *

"Hey guys!" greeted a happy Will Schuester, his voice echoing out in the auditorium as the three juniors arrived precisely after fifth period. "Come on, we've got a lot to do today."

"I thought we were only watching auditions today?" his niece asked, confused as she and the others took a seat.

"We are."

"But there's only two people auditioning. Ophelia and Laura, right?" Corey followed up.

"Wrong." Will replied, laying the sign up sheet on the bulletin board on the table, making a loud bang on the desk. The three's eye widen. Sure, it weren't enough to qualify for Sectionals but, hell, it was something. Nick even bothered to nudge Core in his right army in the shoulder with a "I told you so".

"Alright, let's get this started!" Will excitingly announced, the others smiling in anticipation. "First up, Ophelia Duncan!"

* * *

**Songs Featured:  
Shark In The Water - VV Brown performed by Darcy Schuester  
We Can't Stop / Price Tag - Miley Cyrus / Jessie J (99% mashed by the amazing Youtuber Earlvin14), performed by New Directions and friends**

**Mck3y's Second Note:** **I know, you guys probably hate my guts seeing as this chapter seemed more like the Corey, Darcy and Nick Show with special, brief appearances from Will, Sylvester Sienna, Eddy, Piper, Ophelia, Dottie, Laura and Mr. Jareau (hint hint, wink wink, to a certain someone out there) but I promise you everyone will get there chance at the limelight, just wait and see! So how'd I do? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Tell me why at least! Feedback would be great too! K, thanks! Peace out!**

**_Next?:_ The Auditioneers!**


End file.
